La estirada y el arrogante
by alale
Summary: Ella se sentía sola ,él llegó a su vida y la cambio nca sabes quien será quien te cambie la vida y cómo lo hará. Lemon. Cuidado! DMXHG
1. primer encuentro

**Hola chic s!vuelvo con una nueva historia! de momento no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá pero estoy muy animada. Como siempre los personajes son de JK ROWLING y yo solo junto vivencias con fantasias. E****spero que lo disfrutéis si os gusta hacérmelo saber!.****GRACIAS POR LEER Y SIN MAS A ELLO!**

Ella estaba tumbada, debía levantarse y comenzar el día pero verdaderamente no la apetecía lo mas mínimo. Su vida estaba reducida a un trabajo y un grupo de amigos. No quería conocer a ese hombre del que hablan todas. Ese hombre que era tan perfecto, tan maravilloso que iba a cambiarlo todo. No estaba deprimida pero hoy no era un buen día. Era sábado y la esperaba lo de siempre limpiar holgazanear y salir a tomar algo por la noche. No tenía una mal vida por eso no debía quejarse pero quería que algo cambiara un aliciente que hiciera que su vida se pusiera en funcionamiento. Con este último pensamiento se levantó, se duchó y se fue a comprar. En el supermercado todo era como siempre, las mismas señoras, las mismas cajeras,….. Cuando le vio. Era un hombre perfecto (guapo, alto, atlético y algo mayor que ella) cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parada mirándole se puso colorada y salió corriendo al pasillo contiguo. Se sintió mejor y empezó a pasear mirando productos. Estaba andando distraída cuando encontró un obstáculo en su camino, miró y se encontró con un pecho duro y musculoso. MIERDA masculló y cuando subió la cara se encontró con unos preciosos ojos avellana.

-Perdona, estaba distraída.- sonrió de forma forzada e intentó escabullirse.

-no te preocupes linda, un traspiés lo tiene cualquiera, dime que nombre viene acompañado de esa bonita cara?- Dijo el chico mirándola de arriba a abajo y guiñándola un ojo.

-yo , yo , me llamo Hermione pero tengo que irme , adiós- y salió escopetada a la caja.

- Un placer conocerte Hermione, ya nos veremos- dijo el apuesto hombre entre risas.

Como había podido ser tan loca, ¿Cómo? Que tenía ese tío? Primero la deja completamente en shock y después se chocan y ella sale corriendo, bueno mejor dicho volando. Joder, joder, joder. Todavía estaba temblando. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la hacía sentir así. Pequeñita y dócil. Espero no volver a encontrarme con él. Pensó.

Llego a casa y se puso a hacer cosas necesitaba dejar de pensar en ese tío. Quedo con sus amigas para la noche y cuando fueron las 12 salió. Era el bar de siempre, la misma gente de siempre, los mismos amigos y los mismos temas. Todo volvía a la normalidad. La noche avanzó sin problemas ya iba por su tercera copa y se sentía más confiada y tranquila.

Alguien le dio ligeramente en el hombre y ella se volvió distraídamente, seria alguno de sus amigos con sus bromas, pero lo que vio la dejo en shock. Era él. Estaba guapísimo, espectacular, bien vestido ( camisa azul y pantalón vaquero) ,bien peinado y olía deliciosamente.

-Hola preciosa, volvemos a encontrarnos.-

-Hola…. ¿ cómo tu por aquí? –

-uhhh….he venido con unos amigos-

-ahmn muy bien , bueno ya nos ve…- pero cuando iba a huir él la agarró del brazo.

- no , no te escapes ¿me tienes miedo?-

- miedo? No te conozco, simplemente no sé qué más decir y me marchaba.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

. Uy …pues yo tengo mucho que decir asique no puedes marcharte,…. Por ejemplo no sabes cómo me llamo….-

-qué? Me da igual… si me disculpas-

-bueno Hermione que borde eres cuando estas borracha….. No lo habría dicho de ti.. Te dejo si te tomas un chupito conmigo, uno y te dejo en paz.-

- un chupito?... vale pero no hables más-

El desconocido sonrió hizo el gesto de cerrarse la boca con cremallera se dirigió al camarero y pidió dos chupitos de tequila. El camarero puso los dos chupitos, con sus trozos de limón y su salero.

Él la cogió la mano , se la llevó a los labios y ante la atenta mirada de ella . Se la chupó . Ella subió ambas cejas y se quedó alucinada. Él sonrió con suficiencia, se volvió , cogió los chupitos y le entrego uno a ella. Después se chupo su propia mano y se echó sal y viendo la cara de ella también se la echó a ella Brindaron chuparon la sal , tomaron el chupito y cogieron el limón.

-Mierda! Qué asco.-

- tampoco esta tan malo, Hermione.-

-SI, si lo está, bueno creo que me voy, el trato era un chupito.-

-Si es lo que quieres,-

-eres un maldito arrogante.-

-no, no lo soy. Solo creo que no quieres irte. Si no te habrías ido ya ¿Porque finges?-

- yo no finjo, si quiero irme, tú no me dejas.-

-¿yo no te dejo?-se movió y la arrinconó contra la barra- esto es no dejarte ir, si es lo que quieres lo tendrás.-

-yo no quiero esto. Quita de encima.-

-te encanta. De hecho sé que te encanto.-

- eres un engreído. Me voy.-

- ni tú te lo crees, si quisieras irte, ya te habrías ido. Y deja de llamarme con apelativos cariñosos, mi nombre es Draco y me va a encantar oírtelo decir jadeando.-

-eres un puerco.- pero antes de dejarle terminar su retahíla de improperios se acercó a su boca y la callo. Hermione forcejeo con él sin parar. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo se atrevía ese capullo a besarla. Pero según él iba besándola ella empezó a dejarse besar y lo que empezó con un beso apretado y forzado se convirtió en una pelea de orgullos y pasiones. No parecía que se estuvieran besando parecía más una lucha y desde luego no era el sitio ni el momento para semejante escena.

**Hasta aqui por hoy! contadme que tal y que esperais!**

**ALALE**


	2. encerrada y rescatada

**Hola! Ya he vuelto! espero que la espera merezca la pena. Gracias por los comentarios os lo agradezco mucho! Sin más os dejo leyendo.**

-¡bueno bueno bueno! Draco parece que tienes una nueva amiga- dijo un hombre moreno con sonrisa lasciva.

Al oír estas palabras Hermione se despego del rubio y salió tan deprisa como sus zapatos la permitían.

- Zabinni, tío, me la has espantando. ¿Que es lo que querías?-

- anda, anda. Que tú te ligas a cualquiera de estas gallinitas en un segundo.-

- - bueno, bueno. Esta se ha hecho la difícil pero he conseguido besarla y creo que tu desafortunada entrada me ha salvado de una buena hostia. Porque esa Hermione es todo un carácter-

- - joder tío , te encantan las fierecillas ,pero mira te he salvado-

- -jajajaj, ni que lo digas. Venga otra que tenemos que celebrar mi vuelta.-

Hermione se levantó mareada, y asqueada, era aun temprano. Odiaba el día después de una borrachera. Toleraba muy mal el alcohol. Asique decidió meterse en la ducha, el agua templada le calmaría ese dolor de cabeza y el mareo. Cuando estuvo bajo el agua se dio cuenta de que tenía un raro sentimiento de culpabilidad. En silencio se puso a repasar la noche, no había pasado nada raro. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta. Ese beso, el beso de aquel desconocido arrogante. Menudo imbécil y menuda imbécil ella por dejarse besar así. La próxima vez que le viera le mataría.

La semana transcurría sin sobresaltos una semana más de un mes más de un año más. Volvía a su rutina. Después de aquel beso esperaba encontrársele y pelearse pero nada. Se sentía asqueada. Hasta que llegó el jueves por la noche, estaba sacando dinero del cajero. Todo iba normal iba a marcharse cuando entró un chico famoso, Charlie, Charlie no se qué. Ella no lo conocía pero sus amigos sí. Era un importante jugador de baloncesto. Era muy atractivo, pelirrojo, alto y bastante mayor que ella. Le miro e intento abrir la puerta para marcharse pero la puerta no abría.

- Mierda- masculló entre dientes y lo volvió a intentar-

La puerta seguía sin abrirse y se sentía superestupida. Forcejeando y forcejeando. Al fin el jugador se dio cuenta y fue hacia ella.

- ¿estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?-dijo él cortésmente.

- sí, si yo estoy bien. Es la puerta que está trabada.-

- ¿me permites?- en tono muy caballeresco

- -claro- Hermione se sorprendio y le miró a los ojos. Que atractivo era, parecia que estaba hecho de oro. Que músculos.

Hermione se movió hacia un lado y Charlie procedió a abrirla. Forcejeó y forcejeo pero no pudo estaba realmente trabada.

- Vaya , me he pasado de listo, yo tampoco puedo , tendremos que llamar a la policía.-

- Bueno, yo creo que está bloqueada, porque si ninguno de los dos puede. debe ser que ha saltado algún mecanismo. Si debemos llamar a la policía o a los bomberos.-

- Si, tiene toda la pinta de ser eso. Voy a llamarlos.-

- Muy bien- dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa.

Charlie se fue a una esquina a hacer esa llamada y Hermione se sentó en uno de los asientos. Hacía un calor insoportable. Cuando Charlie terminó de hablar de explicarle a la policía lo sucedido y donde se encontraban colgó y se sentó al lado de ella-

- Parece que tardaran un poquito en llegar, porque hay un incendio muy grande cerca de un campo y no saben cuánto tardaran en extinguirlo. Pero creen que pueden traer a un agente especial nuevo para sacarnos.

- Genial – dijo Hermione con media sonrisa.

- Por cierto , que mal educado soy no me he presentado , me llamo Charlie Weasly-

- Sí , yo también soy algo mal educada-jajaj- soy Hermione Granger , es un placer Charlie.-

- Igualmente Hermione – y diciendo esto se dieron dos besos.-

Mientras estaban haciendo las presentaciones un policía lo estaba observado todo y estaba bastante enfadado. Cogió el mazo de las emergencias y la emprendió con la cerradura de la puerta. Ante el tremendo golpe, Charlie y Hermione se levantaron y se fueron hacia el otro extremo muy asustados.

- Pero ¿qué es esto?-

- Creo que ha sido un policía-

- ¿un policía dices?-

- No , sabía yo que las fuerzas del estado usaban mazos para abrir cajeros-

- Preciosa, siempre nos encontramos en los mejores momentos ¿como estas? Aparte de guapísima como siempre- dijo el policía con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Preciosa? – dijo Charlie sorprendido- cada vez la policía está peor-

- Oye tu relájate que ella es mi amiguita. ¿a que si preciosa?

- Tu, tú. tú estas fatal. Yo no soy tu amiguita y no tienes derecho a llamarme nada. solo Hermione.-

- Perdona solo Hermione. Como me gustan, guerreras. No te pongas así bombón y salid de ahí que os debéis de estar quedando sin aire.-

- Al fin, dices algo normal. Hermione pasa- Charlie se adelantó y ayudó a hermione a salir agarrándola de la mano. Lo que no esperaba es que al otro lado estuviera aquel hombre que la cogió de la otra mano y con mucha delicadeza la dejo al otro lado. Charlie salió por su propio pie aunque con lo grande que era no sabía cómo había cabido por el agujero que hizo Draco.

- Bueno Hermione ha sido un placer conocerte pero ahora debo irme. tengo que coger un avión a Londres pero me encantaría cenar contigo a mi vuelta ¿qué te parece la idea?

- Me encanta…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque draco se metió en medio.

- Me temo Charlie que eso no será posible , ella está ocupada.-

- Pero y ¿tú que sabrás? Además no he dicho ni siquiera que noche.-

- Da igual, todas las noches las tiene ocupadas por mí. Días noches, desayunos. Cuando no trabaja está conmigo asique no puede.-

- Tu estas demente, no le creas son tonterías suyas. Toma mi numero cuando vuelvas llámame y cenaremos.-

- Me reitero ha sido un placer conocerte Hermione. Draco a ti no tanto.- y diciendo esto besó la mano a Hermione y se marchó.

Draco se quedó sonriendo de forma enigmática y le dijo al oído a Hermione.

- Cuando este patán te llame estarás tan enamorada de mi que le dirás que no a ese tío. Siempre es un placer verte Hermione.-

Y diciendo esto se subió al coche de policía y se marchó tirándola un beso y guiñándole un ojo a una sorprendida Hermione.

**Bueno hasta aquí todo. Ya tengo en mente el siguiente capitulo y va a ser muy muy lemon! espero vuestros comentarios. Gracias! nos leemos pronto**


	3. Fantasias y fiestas ilegales

**Hola chicos! ya he vuelto. Sé que he tardado , pero espero que merezca la pena. La verdad la historia esta tomando un rumbo que no tenía previsto y me está encantando. Gracias a las caras nuevas que estan leyendo la historia como :Bliu liz ,NaomiRadcliffe y Portia White . Me encanta que os guste la historia y la sigais. A la vieja conocida :Samaria Reed muchas gracias por leer otra historia mía.Y a los que siguen y leen mis historias muchas gracias. Me haceis tan bien muy felices. Un GRAN BESO. Y sin más dilación:**

-ohh, Hermione, eres tan cálida y tan dulce… estar contigo es como estar como estar perdido en un mundo del que no quiero regresar. Fue diciendo un apuesto pelirrojo mientras le cubría de besos desde la cintura hasta uno de sus pechos y se entretenía en él.

Hermione comenzó a jadear, no podía dejar de pensar en ese apuesto hombre que le daba placer de tantas formas. Esa boca, esa boca era espectacular. ¿Quien iba a pensar que un jugador de baloncesto iba a ser tan dulce y elocuente? Hermione no pudo seguir pensando porque empezó a sentir un placer tan inmenso que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para deleitarse. Estaba inmersa en él. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no era una boca la que le estaba dando ese placer. Eran dos. No podía creerlo, le daba miedo mirar porque sabía que la boca que ahora estaba chupando y mordiendo su cuello era la de Charlie pero la otra. Y de repente calló ese olor, ese fantástico y a la vez crudo olor. Esa fragancia de hombre que la sacaba de sus casillas y la volvía loca en todas las formas posibles.

-oh no, oh no- Gritó Hermione viendo al susodicho policía entre sus piernas.

-oh si, Hermione, oh si.- dijo Draco con su sonrisa de lobo. Mientras seguía con su trabajo.

- relájate Hermione podemos compartir.- le dijo Charlie con media sonrisa mientras le daba un suculento beso.

-si Hermione, podemos compartir.- le susurro Draco al oído y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Cuando Hermione movió la cabeza para increpar a Draco esté la besó. Y Charlie siguió bajando hasta que encontró su clavícula.

Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa rompió el beso con Draco y se puso a gritar no, no, no, Y ambos le sonreían diciendo al unísono:

- si Hermione sí. Venga sabemos que lo deseas. Déjate llevar, dejarte llevar- decían mientras se acercaban a ella por todos los frentes para que no pudiera escapar. Con sus sonrisas lascivas y sus cuerpos desnudos y perfectos.

-Mierda!-exclamó Hermione. Ya era la quinta en esa semana que tenia este sueño estaba harta. Cuando parecía que todo iba bien con Charlie aparecía Draco y se unía. Había soñado con ellos tres en la playa, en el cine, en el coche, en un taller y hoy en su cama. Se estaba volviendo completamente loca. Y para más inri habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que le dio el número a Charlie y este no la había mandado nada. Ni una sola llamada, ni un mensaje, nada. Volvió a musitar MIERDA, se estiro. Se salió de la cama y se fue a la ducha. Una buena ducha la aclararía las ideas y la enfriaría un poco.

Ya habían pasado justo dos semanas, dos semanas.

-¿Quien pide el numero a una chica para luego no hacer nada con él?-Gritó Hermione hastiada.

-Quien? Mierda, Ginny contéstame, Quien? Volvió a gritar mientras su amiga la miraba.

-Deja de rayarte, Hermione, son tíos. Pasa de ellos y te los encontraras por todas partes.-

- que no joder, Ginny, que no, dos jodidas semanas. Esos malditos sueños.-

-Hermione tranquilízate, estas muy bebida y te está afectando más de lo normal.- dijo apartándola el pelo de la cara. – además querida eso no son sueños, son fantasías, las fantasías que quieres hacer realidad con el policía y el jugador.- dijo Ginny mientras tomaba un trago. Hermione se levantó como un resorte y dijo:

-que mierdas dices, yo, yo no tengo fantasías con ese estúpido policía que le den por ahí.-Dijo Hermione mientras se terminaba su vaso de un trago. –Vamos a por otra que estoy seca. No sabía que beber en una casa de forma ilegal fuera tan divertido- Gritó Hermione con el vaso en la mano.

-Calla, que al final van a llamar a la policía los vecinos…..- Dijo Ginny que iba menos afectada por el alcohol.

-Hermione, voy al baño ¿vienes?- dijo Ginny.

-No, creo que me daré otra vuelta por esta piscina tan chula.- dijo mientras andaba por el bordillo de la piscina.

-está bien, ten cuidado y no te muevas de aquí vuelvo en un segundo.-dijo Ginny.

Hermione siguió dando vueltas a la piscina, cantando una canción que solo ella conocía. Y riendo cada vez que casi caía al agua. Hacia buen tiempo para bañarse, pero ella no había traído bañador y estaba en una casa ajena asique no se bañaría.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?, si es la preciosa Hermione.-

-Que'? ¿Quien anda ahí?-

- pues la policía- Rio fuertemente- de hecho el policía con el que sueñas cada noche siguen he entendido.- Dijo Draco acercándose a ella y dejando verse. Estaba guapísimo todo de uniforme y el pelo perfectamente colocado.

-¿Qué mierda? Hostia, no deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas además yo, yo, yo ya me iba.- dijo Hermione trastabillando y alejándose lo más posible de él.

-Me temo que no señorita preciosa, está usted en una casa particular tomando alcohol y dando vueltas en una piscina, por no hablar de los sueños eróticos que ha tenido con un policía. – dijo Draco encantado consigo mismo y acercándose sigilosamente a ella como un león a su presa.

-estas equivocado y yo debo irme.-dIjo Hermione empezando a asustarse.

.-me temo que eso no será posible, esto es una redada, ha infringido la ley debe pagar.-

-Yo , no he infringido nada ni he hecho nada, por eso puedo irme- y empezó a andar hacia la salida.

Cuando se escuchó un grito en toda la casa:

-CORRED, ESTA AQUÍ LA PASMA, ES UNA REDAD. HUID-

Hermione se puso más nerviosa aun he intento huir, pero Draco que había aprovechado el desconcierto se había acercado sigilosamente a ella y ahora la tenia agarrada por desde atrás.

-Ahora, no te escaparas.- Dijo Draco agarrándola más fuerte aun y pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Déjame ir. Sabes que yo no estaba haciendo nada.-

- eso no es correcto. Estas en una fiesta en la que hay drogas, alcohol y prostitución. Tienes dos opciones: venirte conmigo o que te lleven mis compañeros a un calabozo, pasar la noche allí y que mañana te paguen la fianza y tengas que hacer el paseo de la vergüenza. Tú verás, yo creo que lo que te ofrezco no está nada mal.-

- y que pasará, si me voy contigo? Que quieres?-

-uff, preciosa, que no quiero. Lo pasaremos genial-dijo susurrando al oído de Hermione.

- eres un puerco,….en entonces elijo calabozo.-Dijo Hermione tartamudeando. Dios ese maldito olor iba a volver la loca. Porque tenía que oler tan bien

-Calabozo? Así que te gusta que te registren varios hombres y pasar la noche hacinada en un pequeña habitación con…..-

-eres un completo imbécil, sabes que no me das opción.- Dijo Hermione al borde de las lagrimas.

-si, preciosa, si te la doy, YO. YO SOY LA OPCIóN.-

**Hasta aqui por hoy , Gracias por leer y seguir aqui . POR FAVOR HAZME FELIZ Y COMENTA**

**pd: el ascensor cuando tenga un ratito lo terminaré de corregir.**

**Un beso buen finde:)**

**Alale**


End file.
